Damon's Reaction
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: How Damon would react if Elena didn't wake up when she drowned...


**Normal POV:**

(Outside of Elena's hospital room...)

"He hasn't let anyone in since the incident. Not even me...all he does is sit there staring at the dead body. Elena hasn't woken up in transition, yet. Something is wrong I feel it. Maybe she doesn't want to wake up and decide her fate. But as long as she doesn't wake up the longer herr transition. I believe." Meredith had explained to the people outside of Elena's hospital room. Meredith then leaves them to discuss.

Jeremy just looks through the glass window. As everyone else, and respond. "Damon is broken..."

**Damon's POV:**

I hear the whispered voices outside of the door. Jeremy is right.

I am broken. I can't even feel anything but everything at the same time. I've never felt this way before. It's not like I've shut off my humanity, i couldn't if I wanted to. It feels as if it couldn't be healed.

"I can't believe you did this to me Elena. You broke my heart. And then on top of it you took with you the moment you died. You...you're so stubborn. And get on my nerves. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to come back. And you were supposed to be with Stefan, and then comfort me. And make me feel better. And help me get over you. And make me better. We were supposed to argue and get mad at each other. And then I was supposed to leave, because I would fall in love with you again. And you wouldn't feel the same... But you had to go and mess it up right. You always do that. Why do you have to be so stubborn. We all tried so hard to protect you. But of course you always have to help your friends. You're so selfish. DO you see what you do to me?"

I pointed at my face. If you looked all you could see were tears. I couldn't control.

"I can't stop crying, Elena. I love you so much. But you'll never feel the same. But I least I could count on you being alive. Why'd you have to leave? I need you. " I walk up to her and shake her. "Elena wake up. Please. Be a vampire. Just wake up."

I hear my friends coming in. Jeremy and Stefan try to pull me away from her. "Elena!" I start to pull towards her but I can't. "You took the only person who could get me through this. I need him too. Why, Elena? The least you could do is get up."

Jeremy and Stefan pull me back. And I continue to cry. "Please..." I couldn't stop crying. I feel Caroline and Bonnie come up and hold me.

And I stay and cry in there shoulders.

"We miss her too, Damon. We're hear for you." I hear Bonnie whisper in my ear.

"Shhh, it's ok. Damon, she is alright. She always is." I hear Caroline whisper. I slowly quiet down and cry in there arms.

**Elena's POV**

_I hear them. All of them. Especially Damon. I could hear everything he was saying. I felt my heartbreak, just a little more._

_He was hurting so bad. And all I could think about was that I wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him._

_I could feel my face being caressed. Just after the whole Damon situation. I felt this hand before it was Jeremy's. Oh, Jeremy I forgot about him. I can't die, I would be leaving him, and I can't do that._

_I don't understand why, I can't open my eyes._

_"Elena" I turn around to see I am in a field of gardens. And there is a guy. I couldnt make out his until he came closer._

_"Alaric? Am I dead?" I question. He is smiling. And he shakes his head no. "It's not your time sweetheart. They all need you. Especially Damon. You make him better person. Lover or not."_

_"I love them all. If I stay alive, I become the thing that I and my humans and witches fear the most. A vampire."_

_"You have no need to fear them. You are in love with one. Even though you don't realize which one yet." He whispered the last part, but I heard it. "And the witches think you should be one."_

_"Why?"_

_"You change them. Make them want to be better. Elijah, Rebecca, Klaus, Damon, Stefan, even the guy who tried to kill Damon long ago. It's just who you are."_

_"Ok. So, i'll be one." I say._

_"That is great." He starts to disappear._

_"Alaric?" I call and he reappears. _

_"Yeah..."_

_"Are you really dead?" I start to cry. He doesn't say anything, he just comes to me, and hold me. "I love you so much Elena. You were like my daughter. But it was my time. Can you believe it? I'm going to see Jenna. I gonna miss you. Tell them I love them and will miss them. especially Damon." He whispers in my ear. He then starts to disappear. _

_"No Alaric don't go. I need you." I close my eyes and cry. All I hear, in the pitch dark, is __**open you eyes Elena.**_

I open them to see I'm in a hospital bed, with tears and sweat and everyone sitting around me. I couldn't see Damon. I was scared, even though I recognized there faces. I need Damon.

"Damon." I said hoarsely. Everyone looked at me. Relief on their face.

"Elena..." They all paused. "Where is Damon?" I demanded. They all could wait. I just need him.

"Elena, he left." Stefan finally spoke. I forgot about him.

I got up from the bed, as I stood up I felt dizzy. And I almost fell. "I have to go find him. He is going to do something stupid." I put on my shoes, but someone put my hand on my shoulders to stop me.

"Elena you just woke up. Relax." Stefan said, I could see it in his eyes. He thought it was ridiculous trying to find Damon.

"Look, Stefan its either you let me go, or you help find Damon. All of you. You all know Damon. He doesn't work well with grief. This is the biggest amount of grief he has felt who knows what he could do. If you all were his friend you would help." I started to walk out the door.

I ran out of the hospital. I didnt know if I should go left or right. "You go left. We will go right." I turn around to see my friends and I smile. Even Bonnie was here. I hugged them all and ran left.

"Damon!" I couldn't help but think where he went. If I were Damon, either the grill or...oh no...I ran harder now.

I reached out for my phone. First I texted them and told him where he was going. I was close to there. I just hope I'm not too late.

**Damon's POV**

I can't do it. It's too much. Too much pain. I lost my only friends. Everyone else just deals with me they dont love me. They all want me dead. Even Stefan. Maybe I should grant there wish. There's nothing to live for anymore.

I look in this apartment. Such a stupid apartment but means so much. I've spent so much time in here with Alaric. Whether it was weapons. Or helping Elena fight. Or even just to hide out and drink. LOL.

I just need to stab myself with this and I could be with her. I'm no use to this.

I pick the stake, raise it to my heart and count down. 5, 4, 3, 2...

"DAMON!" Elena barges inside the apartment.

The stake dropped out of my hand. And I ran to her. I held her so close. "Elena" I whispered and smelled her hair. She smelled like vanilla.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Elena hit him. And he chuckled. Although, he had tears.

"I'm sorry. As long as you promise not to do that to me." Damon said. She laughed. "OK."

Damon carassed her face. "I love you Elena." She just flipped her hair. "I know."

"I think I'm rubbing to much on you." He said. She just laughed and pulled his face towards her.

There lips met each other. Damon was the first to pull away. "What about Stefan?" He questions. "I'll break it to him later."

I pulled him back down again. "I love you." Elena says, and I respond by flipping my pretend hair, "I know."

Elena laughs.


End file.
